Undisclosed Desires
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: "Me dê uma chance...E eu te faço sentir puro."


**Nota da autora: **Ocorre em Crystal Tokyo e alguns trechos são baseados na música Undisclosed Desires do Muse!

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da Naoko Takeuchi.

**Undisclosed Desires**

"Kunzite, podemos conversar?"

O general de cabelos prateados ouviu a pergunta e sentiu o seu corpo congelar na mesma hora. Adorava o som daquela voz, mas a ideia de conversar com ela não era agradável. Ele se virou com cuidado para a mulher já arranjando uma desculpa para não conversarem naquele momento.

"Eu..."

"Não me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas, general." – tanto a postura corporal quanto a voz de Minako mostravam que ela não esperava dele outra resposta a não ser um 'sim'. – "Não subestime a minha inteligência com uma justificativa infantil."

Kunzite respirou fundo enquanto ponderava na sua próxima ação. Ela não parecia estar disposta a mudar de ideia facilmente e ele, tão pouco, a começar um diálogo que não terminaria bem para ambos.

"Venus, acredito que este momento não seja apropriado." – ele respondeu com o maior cuidado que conseguia.

"E qual será o momento?" – Minako disparou a perguntar antes mesmo de ele terminar a frase.

Kunzite passou os dedos pelos cabelos sem conseguir responder. E estando perdido em seus pensamentos não percebeu a aproximação dela. Quando se deu conta, ela estava parada em frente a ele com uma das mãos no rosto dele o forçando a olhar para ela.

"Não existe momentos certos, Kunzite... Somos nós que os fazemos." – ela era a proprietária de uma firmeza inabalável.

Kunzite se perdeu no azul daqueles olhos e por um minuto se perguntou o porquê de estar fugindo daquela mulher. A resposta caiu como um raio sobre a sua cabeça. Tudo o que ele havia feito com ela nas últimas duas reencarnações. Traição. Dor. Angústia. Ele não merecia nem que ela a olhasse quanto mais aquele toque suave. Fazendo menção de se afastar, ele não conseguiu ir muito longe. Logo estava sendo arremessado contra a parede mais próxima.

"Não seja tão ingênuo." – ela falou com uma das mãos espalmadas sobre o peito dele. – "Eu consigo te ler... Sei exatamente o que você pretende fazer antes mesmo de pôr em ação. Nós teremos uma conversa séria, agora."

Kunzite engoliu em seco. Ele poderia muito bem se afastar dela e sair dali. Tinha muito mais força física do que ela, mas ela transpirava autoridade naquele momento. Nem toda força física a impediria de mantê-lo ali parado. Ela sempre o teria onde quisesse.

"Sobre o que você quer conversar?" – ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos, finalmente se rendendo.

Minako ficou sem ação por alguns instantes. Já estava preparada para um contra-ataque, estava armada com argumentos racionais e outros não tanto para convencê-lo de terem aquela conversa. E, de uma hora para outra, ele simplesmente havia cedido a vontade dela.

"Sobre nós." – ela falou com simplicidade ao se recuperar.

"Não existe um 'nós'." – ele respondeu com frieza.

"E esse é o problema!" – ela parecia ser imune a indiferença dele –"Porque deveria existir! Na verdade existe e você, no seu imenso egoísmo, finge que não!"

Kunzite observou por alguns segundos o rosto raivoso dela. A postura de antes havia sumido. Ela não estava mais tentando passar uma imagem de quem estava tentando resolver simplesmente uma situação complicada.

"Eu seria um egoísta se..." – a voz dele falhou ou simplesmente tentava achar a palavra certa – "Se te obrigasse a conviver comigo... Venus, você é tão... Perfeita. E eu... Tão miserável. Não sou digno de estar aqui entre vocês, quanto mais ter algo com você."

A expressão dela endureceu ao ouvir o que ele dizia. Ela respirava de forma pesada quase como se aquilo fosse algo não natural. Na verdade, ela estava com vontade de socar ele.

"Não sou perfeita." – ela respondeu por fim. A mão ainda estava espalmada sobre o peito dele e, instintivamente, ela fechou os dedos entre o tecido da camisa dele.

"É sim... Sempre colocando o seu dever como prioridade e nunca _traindo_ ninguém. Nós... Eu..." – Kunzite não sabia o que falar e nem o que fazer. Ele conseguia sentir as pontas dos dedos dela pelo tecido quase como se os dedos estivessem sobre a pele nua. –"Eu sou... sujo."

Minako fixou o olhar sobre ele e deslizou a mão que estava sobre o peito dele até o pescoço.

"Me dê uma chance..." – ela sussurrou delicadamente para ele – " E eu te faço sentir puro."

Kunzite olhou para ela com uma expressão confusa. O que ela queria com aquilo? Minako segurou o queixo dele, fazendo com que ele a olhasse.

"Eu posso apagar todos os seus fantasmas, Kunzite... Eliminar toda essa dor, essa coisa ruim dentro de você... Você acha que não, mas sim, você tem esse direito como todos os outros. Os outros generais já superaram isso..." – Minako se aproximou mais dele, queria que essas palavras entrassem na cabeça dele e fizessem sentido.

"Você é uma garotinha muito doce, Minako..." – pela primeira vez que se lembrava, Kunzite usava um tom suave de voz com ela. Minako ficou paralisada com a sensação de como a voz dele a alcançava daquela forma aveludada. – "Você sabe que não há como apagar o passado..."

Minako piscou algumas vezes antes de continuar a falar, tentando se articular.

"Não disse em apagar o passado, eu falei em amenizar a dor..." – ela respondeu com uma sinceridade simplista – "Eu estou aqui, Kunzite, de braços abertos esperando que você entenda isso e venha até mim! Eu posso tirar toda essa violência da sua memória e substituir por sensações melhores. Você se considera um pecador, mas eu sei que ainda existe inocência em você... E essa inocência é minha... Porque sou a única pessoa apta a fazê-la surgir, porque sou a única pessoa que vê através de todos esses muros que você construiu a sua volta que você é só um garotinho com medo de ser repreendido por algo que fez sem pensar. E eu não quero te repreender. Eu não vou... O que aconteceu no passado tem um motivo para estar no passado e é por isso que está lá atrás e não aqui."

Ela parou de falar depois de todo esse discurso e olhava para ele de forma suplicante. Queria tanto poder senti-lo. Queria estar nos braços dele. Queria ver os raros sorrisos dele.

"Por favor... tire essa máscara. Esse não é você... Não é o meu Kunzite."

Kunzite fechou os olhos, tentando absorver tudo o que era dito. Seria tão mais fácil se ela deixasse tudo como estava. Ele não era capaz de se imaginar como um merecedor de toda aquela boa vontade. Era um traidor e nada mudava aquilo, nem mesmo ela lhe falando aquilo tudo. Com certa delicadeza, ele se livrou das mãos dela e segurou o rosto da garota entre suas mãos.

"Depois de um tempo que se usa a máscara, ela adere ao seu rosto e é impossível de tirar." – ele dizia com indiferença. O que ele queria era que ela fosse embora e não olhasse mais para ele. – "Não há nada que você possa fazer por isso. Eu não sou o homem que procura."

Minako sentiu seu mundo cair. Por alguns segundos, quando ele havia pegado o seu rosto, pensou que tinha conseguido convencê-lo, mas não tinha. Sentiu uma pontada de dor ao perceber que aquilo era uma rejeição. Estava sendo rejeitada por ele mais uma vez. Ele havia rejeitado-a quando decidiu seguir os ideais de Beryl, havia rejeitado-a quando pela segunda vez preferiu lutar contra o seu príncipe e agora, mesmo sem estar sob a possessão daquela maldita mulher, continuava a rejeitá-la.

Ele conseguiu sentir a mudança. A postura dela havia mudado e era quase possível, para ele, perceber uma nuance na expressão dela. Inconscientemente ela deixava transparecer que estava magoada. Kunzite observava o rosto dela de perto, queria decorar cada traço daquela face para poder se lembrar depois. Ele havia decidido que aquela seria a última vez em que conversariam sobre isso e faria de tudo para que não fosse mais necessário machucá-la como iria fazer agora.

"Você está procurando apenas alguém, Venus, alguém que possa ser a sua nova... Paixão. Uma distração dos seus deveres que será facilmente esquecida caso algo aconteça." – ele começou a falar mantendo um tom frio de voz – "Eu já fui seu brinquedo uma vez, em Silver Millennium, e não estou disposto a ser de novo."

Os olhos dela se abriram em choque. Quase que instintivamente retirou as mãos dele sobre o rosto dela e se afastou. Agora não disfarçava mais a dor que estava sentindo, era possível ver o quanto sentia pela sua expressão facial. Ele conseguiu perceber o esforço dela em não cair em lágrimas ali mesmo, na frente dele. Provavelmente, ela achava que isso seria muito humilhante.

"Por que você faz uma imagem tão... Vulgar de mim?" – ela perguntou com um fio de voz. A maioria das pessoas não a levava a sério. Ela era a líder das senshis, coordenava a segurança daquele reino e dos reis e mesmo assim não era considerada como uma pessoa séria. Todos a viam sempre como uma tonta disposta a se envolver com qualquer homem bem apessoado. Ouvir aquelas palavras da boca dele era doloroso. Ela havia abaixado a guarda para ele. Tinha falado com toda a emoção que podia, queria tanto poder tê-lo ao seu lado e ele a considerava como uma mulher que apenas queria ter mais um romance. O fluxo de pensamentos a levou a uma atitude que estava tentando evitar, sem notar grossas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto e a expressão, antes só de mágoa, havia se transformado em pura dor. Era quase uma dor física, aliás, era pior do que dor física.

Kunzite estremeceu ao ver a reação dela. O seu anjo estava chorando por sua culpa e ele não poderia voltar atrás, não agora. Apesar de o seu lado racional exigir que ele ficasse onde estava e não movesse nem um músculo, ele não conseguiu. Antes que Minako pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, ela foi envolvida por dois braços fortes e praticamente se afogou em um calor que a muito não sentia. Ela se sentiu perdida com a contradição dos atos dele. Uma hora estava falando coisas horríveis e na outra a abraçando. Minako tentou, debilmente, se livrar do contato, mas não conseguiu continuar ao ouvir os sussurros dele.

"Não chore... Não por mim." – ele tentava a todo custo ser suave enquanto murmurava as palavras contra os cabelos dela enquanto sentia o cheiro dela invadir os seus sentidos.

Minako se sentiu fraca. O que ele queria com isso? Era alguma forma de mantê-la sempre presa a ele? Uma hora ele a jogava para baixo e logo depois tentava amenizar o estrago com um abraço.

"Me solta..." – a voz dela estava rouca pelo choro ou por alguma coisa que Kunzite não estava apto a deduzir. De qualquer forma, ele não estava disposto a se afastar dela nesse momento. Esse era sempre o risco que corria quando se aproximava dela, não era capaz de se conter e se afastar depois. – "Kunzite... Por favor, não faz isso comigo!"

Ele ouviu as últimas palavras e se forçou a soltá-la. O tom de voz que ela usava era de súplica. Há alguns instantes atrás ela pedia para que ele a deixasse se aproximar e agora tudo o que ela queria era ele longe.

"Eu sei que você carrega uma culpa muito grande, Kunzite..." – ela murmurou entre os soluços do choro que não conseguia conter – "Mas se você não tem capacidade de me deixar te ajudar... Não brinque comigo... Isso seria muito mais cruel do que me ofender. Me fazer mal e depois tentar concertar para depois fazer mal de novo... Isso é doentio!"

"Me..."

"Não faça isso!" – ela o cortou antes que ele completasse a frase. Ela estava tremendo de raiva e por um instante fechou os olhos buscando calma. -"Você tinha razão..."

"Em que?" – ele perguntou depois de um tempo ao perceber que ela não estava inclinada a abrir os olhos quanto mais continuar a falar.

"Esse não era o momento apropriado para termos uma conversa." – ela respondeu abrindo os olhos com suavidade e por um momento Kunzite conseguiu vislumbrar o quanto havia a machucado com suas palavras – "E ainda posso acrescentar... Que este momento nunca vai chegar. Acho que nós nos perdemos... Para sempre."

Minako falou tudo como se recitasse alguma poesia. Olhou uma última vez para ele e saiu por um dos corredores sem mostrar qualquer sinal de que voltaria. E nesse momento Kunzite teve certeza de que essa seria a última vez que falaria com ela.


End file.
